


Pushing Forward

by Skyliaskye



Series: Born To be Wild [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), This fits more to be the third part so i'll see if I can change it but here for now lads, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: For a long time now, all that Link has ever known was to push forward. It was ingrained in his mind, and into his bones; the foundation of his body and soul that encompassed his entire being was melded to the concept of pushing himself for the sake of survival, not just for himself but for the world he knew and the people who lived in it.He was their key to defeating the evil, after all.Their key that had wasted a century in slumber, oblivious to the chaos that evoked fear and projected a dreadful horror on the lands of Hyrule in its wake throughout the years it stood tall.Yet, Link was their key all the same, and Link wasn’t going to waste his time to lose his chance once more.So, he pushed forward.
Series: Born To be Wild [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023901
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Pushing Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Don't give up

For a long time now, all that Link has ever known was to push forward. It was ingrained in his mind, and into his bones; the foundation of his body and soul that encompassed his entire being was melded to the concept of pushing himself for the sake of survival, not just for himself but for the world he knew and the people who lived in it. 

He was their key to defeating the evil, after all. 

Their key that had wasted a century in slumber, oblivious to the chaos that evoked fear and projected a dreadful horror on the lands of Hyrule in its wake throughout the years it stood tall. 

Yet, Link was their key all the same, and Link wasn’t going to waste his time to lose his chance once more. 

So, he pushed forward. 

He pushed, driving himself through an almost endless number of shrines, to the dangers of the divine beasts and an ever-present number of monsters and enemies. He pushed, and pushed some more, ignoring the persistent protest his body throbbed out through ever step, every concerned expression that fell his way, and continued until the very end when the Calamity was sealed away. 

Then Link continued. 

The world won’t rebuild by itself after all. 

Link pushed forward, offering a helping hand towards anyone who needed it and to anyone who simply wanted it. He travelled through the towns like a wildfire, spreading his abilities and skills thin for the people who he had swore an oath to protect. 

For the people who he had also failed.

Link knew his work was never enough to make amends for his actions. 

Yet, he pushed forward anyway. 

‘You still failed them, though’ the whisper of his mind would replay.

Link had failed.

Link supposes that’s one of the reasons as to why he felt so out of place with the others who he sat amongst. 

He had failed… but he’s sure none of them did. 

And isn’t that a scary thought? To be an outlier for your actions? To die among a war, having been proclaimed as -not only just a hero- but as The Hero? 

Pathetic. 

Who was he to sit among the others as if he held a one of the keys to victory-

He had already been one, and he knew where that had got him. 

Link thought back to the moment he had hesitated falling back into the line of duty for Hylia, with their eyes so confident, staring at him with their commitment to succeed in the face of evil. They were on one side whilst he was on the other, and still he had the audacity to _hesitate_ and question if he was worthy enough for them for the failure he was. 

A thousand thoughts had ravaged through his mind in those very seconds, each screaming at him to _listen_ \- 

Yet his soul moved before his heart. 

Fate called for him to their door once more and Link pushed forward.

For a long time now, all that Link has ever known was to push forward. He does this for a lot of reasons, but there’s one that will always be with him. He does this for the people who he has come to know, and for those he doesn’t; For those who he had failed. 

He will do anything, even if it means melding himself into something that he’s afraid to fail at once more. 

He will sacrifice his name.

He will sacrifice his actions. 

He will sacrifice his feelings. 

He will sacrifice his life over and over again, if it means they are safe. 

So, Link does what he’s always been doing, and keeps pushing forward.


End file.
